Karma
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: Karma said; "You will fall in love with someone who doesn't love you, for not loving someone who did." (SASUSAKU, SHIKANARU, Past SASUNARU)


**Karma**

He sat bitterly in the beaten down orange arm chair. Although weathered with age, was still somehow comfortable. He sunk into it, closing his eyes to hold back the tears. His pale hand gripped tightly at his raven locks while his other hand held limply onto the neck of a beer bottle.

He opened his eyes soon after. He couldn't close them without her face flashing behind his eyelids. The gleaming sparkle of her green eyes. Her contagious smile. Her booming laughter. The way she turned petal pink when she cried or tomato red when she was angry. How she had the strength to rival an army. Even her flaws made his heart ache. He missed her.

He took a swing from the bottle before realizing it was empty and he sighed deeply. Agonizing over the strength it would take to go get another. Was it even worth it? Was anything even worth it at this point?

Before his thoughts could consume him, he felt the bottle being removed from his hands and another being replaced. It felt heavier. He took a swing from it and allowed the bitter liquid to slide roughly down his throat. Burning it but the burn felt so good.

"Naruto.." His voice came out raspy and choppy. He slowly looked up at the figure who'd been in the process of turning away from him.

"Yea?" The boy replied slowly. Turning around allowing Sasuke to take him in. Familiar unruly blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes that never stopped sparkling. Familiar scars. Familiar orange color. Familiar scent. Cinnamon and maple.

"Thank you.. you know for this." He lifted the bottle weakly. "And for this... for letting me...letting me.."

He began to fumble his words, his vision becoming blurry and sob poured from his mouth. God, he felt so pathetic.

"Hey hey." Naruto reached him quickly, removing the bottle from his fingers and gathering him up in his arms. "Its gonna be okay, Sasuke."

How did he know if it was gonna be okay? How the hell was anything gonna be okay?

Anger tore through his grief and he roughly pushed the smaller boy away. Standing up, his entire frame shaking. A bit of terror passed over the blonde. He swallowed thickly and stood up to his full height.

"What do you know!?" Sasuke rasped out angrily. "How the fuck would you know how this feels? How would you know this is gonna be oka? The WOMAN I LOVED LEFT ME!"

His hands were waving angrily in front of him. He stepped dangerously closed to the blonde and suddenly he was viciously pushed back into the chair, suddenly his energy leaving him.

"Chill out, Uchiha." A lazy but threatening tone caught his attention. He looked up to see Shikamaru standing protectively in front of Naruto, staring down at him with slight disgust. Not hatred. Disgust.

"Its okay, Shika." Naruto said softly, drawing both boys attention. And Sasuke's breath caught. He was wrong, sometimes Naruto's eyes did not sparkle. And to him and he was sure many would agree, it was hard to bear.

"Sorry." He mumbled, sitting forward and burying both hands in his head. "I'm so sorry."

And for awhile it was quiet. Sasuke lost in his thoughts while Naruto and Shika sat on the couch. Shika lying in Naruto's lap, half asleep, but still hanging on to every word the blonde whispered.

"Sakura cheated on him. He came home after work today and found her in bed with Shimura Sai. His foster brother." Naruto said, his mouth down turned.

"That sucks." Shika said plainly and pressed his face closer to the blonds sweatshirt clad belly. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, removing Shika's pony tail holder and massaging his fingers through his hair.

"I know you don't like him but the least you could do is feel sympathy. He is still my bestfriend" Naruto scolded him without heat.

"I do. But this is his karma." He muttered before closing his eyes fully. Naruto said nothing.

And Sasuke didnt expect him to. Because Shikamaru was right. It was his karma. He stared at the couple through his hands and his heart ached. This is what he couldve had, had he not been selfish and prideful.

He fell in love with someone. Gave himself fully. His entire being. His heart. His soul. And yet they didnt love him back.

And as he sat there, the entire world feeling like it had settle on his shoulders, he realized; this was his punishment.

His punishment for not loving someone who loved him.

**Owari.**

**I feel like it's been years since i posted but oh well. Here's something. Sorry it's so rushed but I got inspiration from a quote on IG.**


End file.
